Demon
}|GetValue= }| | name = Demon | hp = 8200 | exp = 6000 | ratio = 0.732 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Demons | abilities = Melee (0-520), Great Fireball (150-250), Great Energy Beam (300-460), Energy Strike (210-273+, 1 sqm Reichweite), Mana Drain (0-120), Self-Healing, Strong Haste, ire Field, Paralyze, Summon Fire Elemental (0-1). | maxdmg = 1200~ ohne summons, 1500~ mit summons | immuneto = Fire Damage, Life Drain Damage, Paralysis and Invisibility. | strongagainst = Physical Damage (-25%), Earth Damage, Energy Damage and Death Damage (-20%). | weakagainst = Ice Damage (+20%) and Holy Damage. | Verhalten = Dämonen greifen den Feind mit sehr starken Attacken an, bis dieser tot ist. | Geräusche = "Your soul will be mine!"; "MUHAHAHAHA!"; "CHAMEK ATH UTHUL ARAK!"; "I SMELL FEEEEAAAAAR!"; "Your resistance is futile!". | notes = Dämonen sind die Diener des Bösen sowie mehr oder weniger ergebene diener von Zathroth, wo sie auftauchen entsteht Chaos und Verwüstung. Ihre Herrscher sind unter Demonlords, Demon Overlords und Archdemons bekannt. Früher konnte mann in ihnen Magic Swords finden. Man kann sie Mithilfe eines Blessed Wooden Stakes häuten, daraus kann man einen Demon Dust kriegen. | location = In Hero Cave (Achtung, in einem der Räume in denen sie spawnen, tuen sie dies auch wenn leute da sind), Demon Quest-Raum, Annihilator Quest-Raum, Ferumbras' Citadel, Goroma (In der tiefsten Tiefe des Vulkanes), Ghostlands Warlock Areal (kann nur gesehen werde, nicht aber getötet), Höhle unter Liberty Bay Bank (ebenfalls nur sichtbar, nicht erreichbar), in den Tiefen des Pits of Inferno (in jedem Thronraum außer dem Verminors) und tief in den Formorgar Mines. | Strategie = Wenn du keine Heilungsmöglichkeiten hast, brauchst du es gar nicht erst probieren sie zu töten anderenfalls wirst du mit hoher Sicherheit sterben. Man sollte sich immer diagonal zu ihnen stellen, um der gefährlichen Great Energy Beam auszuweichen, und töte die Fire Elementals schnell. Man kann sie bereits mit lvl 50 blocken, obwohl dies eine verschwendung ist, und äußerst Riskant, da selbst ein High Level durch eine Kombinations attacke sterben kann. Man kann sie mit einem Mage-team das Icicles benutzt hunten. Empfohlen ist es als Knight bis lvl 80 zu warten, weil man ab da great health potions benutzen kann. Es empfiehlt sich ebenfalls boots of haste anstelle von steel boots zu benutzen weil Demon sehr schnell sind und es daher schwer werden kann diagonal zu stehen. Mages können sie bereits ab lvl 65 mit mana shield blocken, wenns sie sich durchgehen mit strong mana potions heilen. Knights sollten nicht versuchen sie allein zu töten da sie stark gegen physischen Schaden sind. Paladine können Demonen mit assassin stars, Ethereal Spear oder Exori san stairhoppen. Mages können sie stairhoppen mit Sudden Death Runes, Ice Strike or Icicles. | loot = 0-310 gp, 0-1 Platinum Coins, 0-6 Fire Mushrooms, Talon (halb-selten), Devil Helmet, Ice Rapier (halb selten), Small Emerald, Orb (halb-selten), Platinum Amulet (selten), Double Axe, Golden Sickle, Golden Ring (halb-selten), Ring of Healing (selten), Stealth Ring (halb-selten), Purple Tome (halb-selten), Fire Axe (halb-selten), Might Ring (selten) , Great Health Potion (halb-selten), Great Mana Potion (halb-selten), Giant Sword (halb-selten), Demon Shield (selten), Demon Horn (selten), 0-1 Assassin Stars (selten), Golden Legs (selten), Mastermind Shield (selten), Demon Trophy (Sehr selten), Demonrage Sword (Sehr selten), Magic Plate Armor (Sehr selten). |}} Related Links Demons Orshabaal Demon Lords Demon Overlords Archdemons Triangle of Terror Cabals The Ruthless Seven